Dream and Reality
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko aiming to be number 1 mangaka in Japan, in order for Aomine to marry his crush, Kagami. But is it as easy as they thought it would be? This is the adventure of Aomine and Kuroko to be Japan's number one in manga industry. Pairing AoKaga and KiseKuro (means BL!). Loosely based on the anime/manga Bakuman. This is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I don't know if anyone has write the similar story, if someone did, please notify me. This is my first fanfiction in this fandom, I'm sorry for OOC-ness. I'm sorry if this one messed up... and sorry for the mistakes~**

**Disclaimer : This story is loosely based on Bakuman by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Kurobasu and Bakuman belongs to their respective owner. I own nothing.**

**Warning : OOC-ness (and I mean a lot of it), grammatical error, and shounen-ai.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Aomine Daiki, 14 years old. Now he was in his third year of middle school. No real ambition, not much of a dream. If people asked him what he wanted to be in the future, he would answer by simple "I don't know" or "I haven't thought about it yet." Basically, he didn't even want to think about it. Just got into good high school, good university, and then work like those men he saw everyday on his way to school. Not much of a dream, but it was a safe zone. He would get paid, and he didn't have to worry about anything else. Everything would be normal.

Right now, he was sat half-heartedly in his class. He didn't really pay attention to his teacher; instead his focus was on one person in his class. Unconsciously, his hand started to move his pencil as he drew a line, and then the next line and the next until it became a rough sketch of a boy sat a few row in front of him. From his point of view, he could see the side of his face, his bored expression and the eyes under those red locks of his.

Gladly no one knew the boy, Kagami Taiga, 14 years old, was Aomine's crush. They never really talked, and Kagami always had his own group of friends he usually hang out with, so all that Aomine could do was to look at him during class and making sketch of him in his school books. Yup. He was that pathetic.

When the bell was ringing, Aomine quickly shoved his notebook under his table as he took his bag and walked out of the class. Aomine wasn't really a normal student. He was tall, dark skinned and good looking in some way. But no one was really close to him. People said he was a loner. In fact, he only didn't bother to make friends. He didn't think he'd really needed it. So he just lived normally, keeping people at arm length without being obvious to do so.

Normal.

"Aomine! Want to go to the game centre with us?" one of his classmate asked him.

"Hmmm… I don't think so. We have test tomorrow. I want to cover the materials," said Aomine. "Maybe next time."

"I see. Well, see you tomorrow then," his classmate left as Aomine walked alone to his house.

* * *

"Damn I left it!" Aomine cursed as he checked his bag to see his Mathematics notebook was in school. It wasn't like he couldn't study without his notebook, but he didn't want someone see the content of his notebook and found the picture of Kagami he drew in there. He cursed as he decided to go back to school and fetch his notebook.

He entered the empty classroom and walked to his table. He checked it, but his notebook had disappeared! Damn. Someone must found it and would post it in notice board tomorrow. Damn.

"Looking for this, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine gasped as he turned around and came face to face with a short guy. He had weird bluish silver hair and pale skin with emotionless face. Aomine didn't know who he was. He never saw this boy before.

"Who the hell are you?!" Aomine asked as he saw his notebook on the boy's hand.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I'm your classmate," said the boy monotonously.

"Seriously? I never see you before."

"Most people do," said Kuroko. "Are you looking for this, Aomine-kun? You accidentally left it in your desk."

"Do you see through it?"

"Yes. And I know you have a crush for Kagami Taiga-kun," said Kuroko flatly. "I think he likes you back. But I never really thought you would like him so much. I know you like big breast and as far as I know, Kagami-kun is a boy."

"It's not you business. Now give my notebook back," said Aomine. He really didn't have time for this game. He just wanted to go home.

"Don't worry, I'll give it back to you in one condition," said Kuroko.

Here it came. Kuroko probably also liked Kagami, and now he would told him to stay away from the boy or he would expose Aomine's secret. Yup. He probably would do that. It might be a cheap trick, but who knew? He didn't really know Kuroko that much anyway, and it was impossible to guess what this boy thinking.

But what came next was beyond expectation.

"Team up with me, and let's become a mangaka."

Aomine stopped for awhile as he thought he misheard that.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's become a mangaka. I've see your ability, Aomine-kun, and I've decided that you can be my light."

"What the hell?! What are you talking about?"

"I can't draw, Aomine-kun. I'm only a shadow. I need someone that can be my light for me. I'll make you number one mangaka in Japan."

"Hell no. I don't want to be a mangaka. I'm sorry, but you should try to find someone else. I'm not interested anyway. Now give my notebook back."

Kuroko didn't say anything as he gave Aomine's notebook back. He held it for awhile as those emotionless icy blue eyes stared into Aomine's dark blue eyes.

"I won't give up, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko. "Can I ask you a question? Why you don't want to be a mangaka?"

Aomine stopped for awhile.

"Because you can't only live by manga," said Aomine. "Mangaka is only a gambler until they become successful. Even when your manga is serialized in magazine, it can be canceled only in 10 weeks, depends on the questionnaire from the readers. In Japan, there are thousands of people who wanted to be a mangaka but it's not that easy."

"Aomine-kun seemed to know much about mangaka," said Kuroko.

"My cousin was a mangaka," said Aomine.

"Who? Maybe I'll know the name."

"You probably wouldn't," said Aomine. "She wasn't that popular."

"Try me."

"Momoi Satsuki, or better known as Momoshiro Satsuki."

"The author of 'Tales of Robo'?" asked Kuroko. "I always watched the anime when I was a kid. But after that, she wasn't made any manga anymore. She is your cousin?"

"Was. She died two years after the anime airing," said Aomine calmly. "Anyway, I don't want to be a mangaka. See you, Kuroko."

Aomine walked out of the classroom, followed by Kuroko's stare on his back. He definitely didn't want to be a mangaka. It was easy for everyone to say that they wanted to be a mangaka, but reality wasn't always rainbow and unicorns. Being a mangaka wasn't that easy. Thousands had failed to become one. Aomine knew that. Satsuki died because of manga. He always considred her as his older sister, his role model. Her job as a mangaka was what encouraged Aomine to draw. Once, when he was in elementary school, he told Satsuki he wanted to become a mangaka. Satsuki only laughed. She never forced Aomine to become a mangaka, she never even called herself a mangaka.

She was a gambler.

* * *

Aomine lied on his bed with the usual Shounen JUMP in his hand as he read his favorite manga. Suddenly, his cell phone was ringing, indicating that there was incoming call. He looked at the unknown number on the screen and decided (against his better judgment) to answer it.

"_Hello, Aomine-kun. This is Kuroko Tetsuya_," said the voice on the phone.

"Kuroko? How did you get my number?" asked Aomine.

"_I'm asking around. Anyway, I'm going to Kagami-kun's apartment and confess._"

Confess? What the hell? So, it was true then, that Kuroko also liked Kagami! But, why did he call Aomine if wanted to confess?

"Then why do you call me?"

"_I can't go alone. You have to come with me. I'll wait for you in the station._" With that, Kuroko hung up. Aomine sighed. He couldn't imagine how the stoic Kuroko was capable of being embarrassed. Did Kuroko mock him by asking him to tag along?

Fueled by his curiosity, Aomine grabbed his phone and wallet and walked out of his room. He could hear his mother in the kitchen asked him where he wanted to go, but Aomine ignored her as he walked to the station.

* * *

Kagami's apartment was on the third floor, not too far from the station. Now, Aomine and Kuroko stood in front of the door, ready to ring the bell.

"Here we go, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko as he pushed the bell button.

"_Can I help you?_" a voice came from the intercom.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki. We're friends of Kagami Taiga-kun. There's something we wanted to ask about tomorrow's test materials," said Kuroko. It came very smooth from him, and Aomine couldn't even believe it.

"… _sure. Wait a minute_."

After a while, they could hear footsteps from the inside as someone opened the room. Kagami Taiga stood there,with his good 190cms height, his red hair, and his handsomely wild aura around him. This was the first time Aomine saw Kagami in casual clothes; T-shirt and cargo pants instead their regular uniform.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," said Kuroko.

"Ah? Kuroko?"

"You still remember me then," said Kuroko. "I heard from your friend Kise-kun that you wanted to become a seiyuu, is that correct?"

"F-from Kise?" Aomine looked at the change of expression in Kagami's face as the light pink color spread on his face. Aomine was wondering if it was only him, or Kagami suddenly looked cuter with that blushing face.

"Yes. I wanted to say something to you," said Kuroko.

Here it comes, Aomine!

"I want to become a mangaka," said Kuroko.

"What?" said Kagami slightly taken back. "What do you mean…?"

Kuroko jabbed Aomine's side to force him to say something. Without thinking Aomine spoke to Kagami.

"I will draw the story he made," said Aomine.

"Really? That's cool!" said Kagami as he let out his usual grin that could melt Aomine's heart right then and there.

"And will you be the seiyuu of the hero in our manga if it turned to be anime?" asked Kuroko.

"Sure! I think you can make a great manga," said Kagami.

"Then… K-Kagami…" two sets of eyes stared at Aomine as he suddenly showed a very out of character behavior. "If our manga become an anime… and you become the seiyuu of the main character in it… Please marry me!"

* * *

**Note : (in case you don't familiar with this term)**

**Mangaka : people who write manga.**

**Seiyuu : dubber**

* * *

**A/N : Okay... that was messed up. Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko are totally OOC! But I think that was why we write fanfiction, right? To see the character act out of character! Anyway, please read and review~ I'd like to know what'd you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This is the second chapter. I hope this one is better than the first chapter... I tried to slow it down, but I don't know if it works... Thanks for everyone who had support this story~!**

**Oh, yeah... before I forget, I'll might be put some unusual pairing in this story (for the sake of the plot!), please don't hate me for that~**

* * *

**Preview**

"_Then… K-Kagami…" two sets of eyes stared at Aomine as he suddenly showed a very out of character behavior. "If our manga become an anime… and you become the seiyuu of the main character in it… Please marry me!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The time suddenly stopped. Even Kuroko's face showed the surprised expression at the sudden out of character proposal of Aomine. They watched as Kagami's became redder than before like a tomato. Suddenly he turned around and slammed the door on their face, leaving dumbstruck Kuroko and Aomine.

"Just what did you just say, Aomine-kun?" asked Kuroko as he tried to compose himself.

"I'm not quite sure myself," said Aomine. He was a fool. What did he just do? That out of the blue proposal wasn't what he planned before. Damn it! Now he could never face Kagami anymore. It must be a shock for the boy, to have his classmate, _guy_ classmate, proposed to him out of nowhere in front of his apartment door. Fuck. Now his life was ruined because of his own stupidity.

"_O-oy, Aomine_," a voice came from the speaker of the intercom. It was Kagami's. "_O-okay…_"

"Huh?" Aomine didn't quite understand. "Okay about what? The things about the dream and… marriage…?"

"_What else, you dumbass!_" From his voice, Aomine could imagine how much Kagami was blushing. He could imagine how cute it would be. "_I… I gotta go._"

Aomine only stared at the intercom as if it was Kagami himself. What the heck was that? He was sure he blushed; even Kuroko's face was slightly red from Kagami's surprising 'okay'. It was really gave him shock. Kagami just say "okay" to his proposal. O-Kay. It was "O-fucking-kay". Two syllables that Aomine knew would change his life after this.

Still dazed from that certain event, he walked home.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, how's your test?" as usual, Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Not bad. I cannot sleep last night," said Aomine.

"So is Kagami-kun," said Kuroko. "I noticed the dark circle around his eyes."

"You seemed to pay much attention to him," said Aomine. "I can't even look at him without blushing," he mumbled. He then realized he said it out loud.

"Aomine-kun, even I embarrassed with your words."

"S-shut up!"

They walked to the roof. Kuroko kept teasing him and Aomine tried his best to hide his blush while countering Kuroko's words. Indeed, Aomine couldn't sleep really well last night. His mind was filled with Kagami. Kagami's smile when they told him they would become mangaka, Kagami's blushing face when he suddenly porposed.

Proposed.

Suddenly he felt like an idiot.

They reached the rooftop, Aomine quickly climbed to his favorite place for nap.

"I'm glad that Aomine-kun decided to join me to become a mangaka," said Kuroko. "With Aomine-kun's ability, I think we can do it."

"I said I'll become a mangaka, but I didn't say I'll partner up with you," said Aomine.

"I'll know Aomine-kun would say something like that, so I brought this," Kuroko showed a notebook to Aomine. Aomine took it and read it for awhile. It was the stories that Kuroko had thought. From all that he could read, it was clear that Kuroko had some skill to write a story. Aomine was wondering why he didn't write a novel himself.

"These all can be some novels, you know," said Aomine. "These all are interesting."

"I can make a story, but like I said before, I'm a shadow. In order for me to exist, I need a light. That's why I decided to partner up with you. Aomine-kun seemed very interesting, even if I only know you for these two months."

"And why do you know so much about me and Kagami?"

"Because I sit the furthest in the back. I can see all of you," said Kuroko. "So, what do you say, Aomine-kun? Do you want to partner up with me?"

Aomine closed the book and once again looked at Kuroko. If he wanted to be a mangaka, he knew that working with Kuroko was his biggest chance, especially after he could see Kuroko's ability. The problem is, he never wrote a manga before. He knew the tools, but he never really used it. Satsuki explained it all to him the use of G-pen, kabura pen, maru pen, and several other pens that he might need to write a manga. All he ever do was sketching using his pencil.

Aomine sighed. It seemed like he had only one choice.

"Fine. I'll partner up with you," he said finally.

Kuroko let out a small smile.

"Kurokocchi!"

Someone had joined them on the roof top, and Aomine caught the glimpse of blond hair. He knew this guy. He was so popular among girls, with his good look and personalities.

"Ah, Kise-kun," said Kuroko.

Kise Ryouta was the idol of their school. He was a famous model, and more importantly, he was Kagami's best friend.

"You told Kagamicchi that I had told you about his dream, right? Kagamicchi scolded me because of that. You told me that you'll keep it as secret."

"I only told Aomine-kun," said Kuroko passively.

Kise turned to Aomine. "Then it's better if Aominecchi keep it as secret –ssu," said Kise. "Why do you asking about Kagamicchi anyway? You're not planning something bad to him, right?" asked Kise.

"Because I want to talk to you," said Kuroko bluntly.

Aomine turned to Kuroko as he looked at the stoic face of Kuroko. Now, Kise would take it the wrong way! Why couldn't Kuroko find another excuse? From Kise's blush, he knew the guy had taken it the wrong way. Kise quickly turned around and ran from the rooftop, leaving Aomine and Kuroko.

"O-oy, it seemed like you gave him the wrong idea," said Aomine.

"I didn't mean it like that. Shall we head down now? The next period will start soon."

* * *

When he got home, Aomine knew he had to talk to his mother about his decision to become a mangaka. After the loss of Satsuki, his Mom never mentioned anything about mangaka. She said Satsuki died because exhaustion from working as a mangaka, but Aomine thought it was suicide. A year after the anime of "Tales of Robo" airing, the manga was canceled in the magazine. Satsuki then worked herself into exhaustion to write another hit manga, but there was something that we had no control over. In the end, she died without writing any famous manga beside her "Tales of Robo".

Today, he would try to gather his courage to tell his dreams.

"I'm home," Aomine said as he stepped into the house.

"Ara~? Dai-chan… How's the test?" his mother asked.

"Fine. Can I talk to you?"

Suddenly the expression on his mother's face changed. Her mother instinct told her that this conversation was very important. And somehow, there was a big chance that she wouldn't be agreed with him. She washed her hands and took two cups from the shelves and filled it with green tea. She took a seat as Aomine followed her example.

"What is it, Dai-chan?" his mother asked.

"I want to be a mangaka," said Aomine bluntly.

"No."

Well, that was fast, Aomine thought to himself.

"Why not?"

"Don't you see what happened to Satsuki-chan? I don't want to lose another child like that anymore."

"But…"

"I'll talk to your father."

Her tone indicated that she didn't want any further argumentation from Aomine. But Aomine just couldn't back down at his mother's answer.

"I won't kill myself like Satsuki did!" Aomine said suddenly.

"Daiki!" his mother shouted. "Do you think Satsuki-chan committed suicide?! She died because of exhaustion from her work!"

Aomine was taken aback at his mother's sudden anger. He knew he had said something he shouldn't. He was a bit guilty as he saw fury and mixed of emotions in his mother's face.

"I know," he said finally. "I'm sorry."

"You still have test for tomorrow, right? Just… go back to your room. I'll talk to your father."

With the finality in her words, Aomine headed back to his room. He laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile until something gave him an idea to check his old collection of Momoshiro Satsuki's "Tales of Robo". He was remember back then, when he was still a little boy he would hanging around Satsuki's work place, reading manga or drawing.

Aomine smiled as he opened the first manga and started to read it.

* * *

"Kagamicchi!"

Kise's usually cheerful voice had become familiar in Kagami ears as he continued to eat his fifth burger in Maji Burger. Kagami only glanced for a second before he continued devouring the junk food in front of him.

"I knew I'd find you here," said Kise.

Kagami sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Kagamicchi'?"

"It's okay," said Kise. "I just met Kurokocchi and his friend Aominecchi today," said Kise. Kagami's face was blushing slightly at the mention of Aomine's name.

"You know that idiot?"

"Yup. I've been his classmate for a year in our first year," said Kise.

Kagami only nodded. The first year, he didn't go to the same class with Kise. But anyway, he'd been knew Kise for… almost his whole life. Even when he lived in America, he could keep contact with the annoying blond.

"Why do you ask?" Kise asked Kagami as he took a seat in front of the taller boy.

"Nothing," said Kagami. He ate his burgers while hoping that he could hide his red face from Kise. The blond boy didn't ask him further. He only stared at Kagami as the taller boy reached for his seventh burger.

"Kagamicchi, has someone ever confess to you?" Kise asked out of the blue.

Kagami choked on his own burger as he heard Kise's question. His already red face turned redder at the question. Kise patted Kagami's back as he offered his coke to Kagami who still had coughing fit.

"W-why the hell do you ask that?!" Kagami asked. His face turned redder than before.

Kise was quiet for awhile. Should he tell Kagami? It wasn't like Kagami could give him solution for his dilemma with that naivety of his and his simple minded self. But somehow, talking to Kagami always eased his mind since the boy would listen to what he was saying and he never judged people.

"You know Kurokocchi, right?" asked Kise.

"Sure I know him. He's in my class."

"I think he just confessed to me…" said Kise as a small blush appeared on his face.

Kagami choked for the second time. He quickly gulped down his coke.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT?!" Kagami didn't care that he attracted too much attention in this restaurant, but what Kise said was quite a shock for him. Kuroko… _that_ Kuroko? Kagami couldn't even imagine how Kuroko could confess to Kise, with that stoic face of his.

"Kagamicchi, just please don't make a scene!" said Kise.

"But isn't that good? You've got a crush on Kuroko for awhile, right?" said Kagami.

"But aren't Kurokocchi is going out with Midorimacchi?"

"Huh? You kidding, right? From which part do you think that Midorima is going out with Kuroko?" Kagami knew Midorima Shintarou. The smart guy in his class. He was very weird, with his bandaged fingers and his weird habit to bring some weird things to school and called them "lucky item". Kagami knew that Midorima seemed only talked to Kuroko. The guy always looked down on other people who were less smart than him.

"I don't know. But it seemed like Midorimacchi respect Kurokocchi more than he respects other people. Even with his lack of presence, Kurokocchi is smart, right?" asked Kise. "If they indeed going out, I don't know what to do, _ssu_." Kise lowered his head on the table as Kagami started to devour his last burger.

"Why can't you just ask him?" Kagami asked.

"Kagamicchi… it's not that simple…" said Kise. In his mind, he started to build a plan to ask Kuroko about his true feeling.

* * *

"Dai-chan."

Aomine's mother knocked at his bedroom door. Aomine closed his manga and opened the door. He came face to face with his mother, and from the look on her face, he knew that his mother just talked to his father. This was it. What would his father do? Would he let him to become a mangaka, or... He could see his mother sighed, and he knew he had won the argumentation.

"Your father said it's okay," said his mother. "He wanted to talk to you though."

Aomine nodded as he followed his mother downstairs. It was late in the evening, and from the looks of it, he knew his father just got home from work. Aomine never talked much to his father. Only a short necessary conversation. This was a rare condition when his father wanted to talk to him.

As usual, his father was sat there, in front of the television, watching some reality show before he ate his dinner. Aomine only stood there, as he watched his father's back, waiting for the man to say something.

"You want to become a mangaka?" his father asked. He didn't even bother to turned around from the television.

"Yes," said Aomine.

His father stood up as he walked towards the cabinet where usually he saved something important. He took out a wooden box and gave it to Aomine. The boy took it and opened it. There was a single key, with the keychain of a boy with short black hair and arrogant smile on his face which Aomine recognized as Tanaka Wataru from "Tales of Robo". Suddenly, he realized what this key was.

"Dad, it's the…?"

"It's the key for your cousin's apartment. Your uncle knew someday you'll need it and gave it to me. He managed to keep it as it was. He didn't move anything. Not even a single paper." His father turned to face him. "You want to go there for awhile?"

Without thinking, Aomine ran to his room. Grabbed his jacket, his phone and his wallet from the desk and stormed out of the house. He heard his mother said something, but he ignore it. He ran to the station while calling Kuroko to inform the other boy about their new workplace. Kuroko seemed ecstatic (though Aomine really couldn't imagine his ecstatic face), and told Aomine he'd catch up to him in the station in a few minutes.

Aomine smiled. Suddenly, the dream seemed near, as he could see that cute dreamy look on Kagami's face as soon as they reach their dream.

* * *

**A/N : Does it still a bit rushed? I'd try to slow my pace down... but I'm not sure if it works... I'm really suck at description... Please, for give me~ *bow* Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is an update. Sorry if this one is slower than the first two chapters. I'm working for my new Kuroko no Basuke extra-long one-shot...**

**I hope this one is good and I didn't drop the quality...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Aomine knew this place well. He used to come here every day to play with Satsuki while the girl was working on her manga. Aomine would sit on the couch, drawing whatever he likes while chatting with the girl. Even her assistants back then liked him, the chatty boy that could be cheeky once in awhile. His favorite thing to draw was of course the character from Satsuki's "Tales of Robo". Aomine really enjoyed it. Back then, he really wanted to become a mangaka, just like Satsuki.

And now, as he and Kuroko stood in front of the door to the apartment which dubbed as Satsuki's workplace, the memories came and hit him. The door seemed not as big as he remembered, still in the same blue color. Aomine smiled as he unlocked the door. The front room was still the same as he remembered. It seemed like his uncle paid for someone to keep the apartment clean.

"This is the workplace of Momoshiro Satsuki?" asked Kuroko as he stepped into the room. Aomine turned the light on and continued to enter the apartment. This apartment only had two rooms. One room used as the sleeping quarter for rest, and the main room used as the work place. It was full of table. One biggest desk was sat near the furthest wall, with four smaller desk lined up in the one side of the room, near the big desk. There was one big sofa and a coffee table. The rest of the room was full with bookshelves, full with manga and manga materials. Kuroko counted there were at least ten or more bookshelves. Each of it was very big and full packed with manga, gun-pla, materials, and some even novels.

"This room is incredible," said Kuroko as he walked between the shelves and saw the collection. Dragon Ball, Death Note, Naruto, One Piece, Ashita no Joe, Slam Dunk… All popular shounen manga was arranged neatly in alphabetical order.

"Satsuki always said that the best material for manga is manga," said Aomine. "Oy, Tetsu, do you know what _name_ is?"

"'Tetsu'? Aomine-kun uses my given name…"

"Tch. Just tell me do you know what _name_ is?" asked Aomine as he rummaged through a small store room where Satsuki used to keep all her works.

"I don't know," said Kuroko.

Aomine sighed at Kuroko's answer. "And you want to be a mangaka?" Finally he found a box he was looking for. The boxes in the storeroom was arranged neatly and numbered to make it easier to find something. Aomine opened the box which full of papers and showed it to Kuroko. It was a very rough sketch of "Tales of Robo". Kuroko read it as he noticed there were some part that was marked with red ink and the comment beside the mark. Panel position, dialogue, point of view, and so on.

"That is called a name. It's a rough draft of manga. When you show your manga to your editor, you show the names to them, when they gave you their approval, you can continue with the manuscript. But only recognized mangaka who can only be 'okay'-ed from their names. For us, amateurs, we have to submit a full manuscript to be evaluated by editor," Aomine explained as Kuroko went through the names. "But you can't really copied Satsuki's panel distribution. 'Tales of Robo' is a comedy love story seinen manga. It might be different from the type of manga you and I want to write."

"What kind of manga Aomine-kun wanted to draw then?"

"Of course a shounen manga! Masculine manga for boys. I don't really like mushy manga or something like that."

"So, no shoujo manga, then…"

"Oy, do you think I have a cut to be shoujo mangaka?" asked Aomine. He was 190cms, dark skinned and had a well toned body. It was kind of hard to imagine he wrote a shoujo manga.

"You're right. What's your favorite manga, then?" asked Kuroko.

"Maybe Slam Dunk?" said Aomine.

"Good choice," said Kuroko.

"What about you?"

"I like Death Note," said Kuroko.

They continued to search for more names and Kuroko studied them. That was when Aomine caught something from the corner of his eyes. A small box in the corner of the storeroom. Without thinking, he took it and opened it. There were letters. A lot of letters. Aomine took it one by one as he studied the address. It weren't fan letter. The letter came from one person. A male.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"Probably letter from Satsuki's crush," said Aomine. "She liked someone from the same town, and they kept exchanging letters."

Kuroko went to Aomine's side as he joined the taller boy to read the letters. They read it in silence. It was only normal letters. Asking for well being, informing his daily life or something like that. There was no special thing as if it was letters from two good friends. The two boys were slightly disappointed. The last letter informed them that the guy would go to America and it was the end of their correspondences. It was sad though, in the end, Satsuki didn't manage to tell her crush about her real feelings.

"I think it's enough," said Aomine. "We shouldn't do this anyway." He placed the last letter into the box, but something caught his interest. There was a photo of a boy in basketball uniform. From the look of it, the boy didn't realize that his picture was taken. He had slick black hair and a beauty mark under his right eyes.

"Was this her crush?" asked Kuroko.

"It seemed so," said Aomine. "But I really wonder who he is…"

Aomine wanted to put the picture back in the box, but his instinct told him to take it with him. Without thinking further, he took the picture and put the box back in the store room. He was still wondering who the guy was.

* * *

Last night he slept late, for different reason. He was staying late at their new workplace, checking the names as Kuroko studied all the correction in the name, including the distribution of panels, dialogues, and many more. Aomine gave him small advice as he knew more about the name. He was glad though, he always watched Satsuki working on her name back then. Kuroko can start to make his story; the only problem would be the art.

Aomine could draw well using pencil, but to make a real manga, he had to use specific pens. So far, he could only use kabura pen. He could make a good line with it, but the line thickness didn't vary, so it gave no dramatic effect on his drawings. G-pen on the other hand, had the ability to change the thickness of line very quick in one stroke because the nib of this pen is very elastic. The problem was, it was hard to master the use of this pen. Most of professional mangaka used G-pen to draw, and kabura pen to draw background.

Aomine had started to learn to draw with G-pen this morning. He even brought Satsuki's G-pens and its nibs to school to practice with them. So far, he managed to pen ink his drawings, but still, it wasn't close perfect.

"But this one is good," Kuroko said as he looked at some random characters Aomine drew on paper.

"It isn't," said Aomine as he scratched his head in frustration. "The line was so messed up, and it's suck."

"I see…" Kuroko murmured. Kuroko didn't really understand though. How many times he saw the picture, it was really good. It wasn't the level of beginner. His eyes were right when he saw how good Aomine could draw. But then again, Aomine understood manga art better than him though. Kuroko had started to make his own name, with the crappy people of his where the head of the people looked like rotten potato, and most of it only sticks figures with a name plastered on them.

"I'll practice some more today in the studio. You want to join me?" asked Aomine.

"Okay."

"Good," Aomine once again leant down on his desk as he pulled out the G-pen and tried to draw some more. He decided to get a drink before the next period's bell rang. Practicing his drawing was exhausting as hell. Especially since he wasn't used to the pen. He also had to practice to apply screen tone, and many more. The smile of Kagami in his mind was the only thing who kept him going.

He asked for milk coffee in school's canteen, and took a large gulp of it. He was walking away when something dropped from his pocket.

"Aominecchi, you dropped this!" Kise's voice made Kagami turned around and saw the blond held the photo he found in Satsuki's letters' box. He quickly grabbed the photo from Kise before the boy saw too much, but…

"That guy look a lot like Kagamicchi's brother," said Kise. "Maybe a younger version… but why do you have Himurocchi's high school picture with you?"

"'s not your business!" said Aomine. Did Kise just say Kagami's brother? Wait… Himurocchi…?

"Don't tell me… you like Himuro Tatsuya?"

"Who?"

"He's Kagamicchi's brother, _ssu_!" said Kise. "Well… _half_ brother actually."

"No, I am not," said Aomine. _My love is only for Kagami_, he added in his mind. "Don't say anything to that idiot, okay? I'll kill you if you do."

"O-okay…" Kise said, slightly frightened by Aomine's threat. He had no idea what happened to Aomine, but he was sure he didn't want to make this guy angry. From the outside, Aomine might be seemed calm, a bit loner… But actually, he was wild… Like a beast. It frightened him a bit.

With those words, Aomine left to his class. He needed to check on this. Is it true that this Himuro guy is Satsuki's long time crush? Guess he'd find it soon enough.

* * *

Both Kuroko and he were standing behind the bushes in front of Kagami's apartment. From Kuroko, Aomine knew that Kagami lived there with his brother. The fact that Kuroko seemed to know everything about Kagami was slightly disturbed him. Kuroko had become like Kagami's stalker or something, and possessive side of Aomine didn't like the fact that Kuroko knew more about Kagami than himself. But now, he would forget about all of his jealousy.

They watched as Kagami came out from the apartment (according to Kuroko, he went for vocal course). When he disappeared in the corner, they came out from the bushes and went to Kagami's apartment. Kuroko rang the bell once, until someone answered from the intercom.

"Yes, can I help you?" the voice asked.

"We're Kagami-kun's friends," Kuroko said.

"_I'm sorry, but Kagami just left a few minutes ago_," the voice answered them.

"We want to talk to his brother, Himuro Tatsuya-san."

There was silence from the speaker until finally, the voice spoke to them once again.

"_Okay. Come in_," said the voice.

The front door was opened as they were face to face to man with slick dark hair that covered his left eyes. He was taller than Kuroko, but shorter compared to Aomine. The beauty mark under his right eyes was very familiar. They recognized him as Himuro Tatsuya, the guy from the photo.

This was Satsuki's long time crush.

And that person happened to be Kagami's brother.

It was fate, wasn't it?

* * *

**More A/N :**

**List of terms in this chapter (in case you needed them) :**

**Gun-pla** : Gundam plastic model.

**Name** : storyboard or a rough draft of manga.

**Seinen manga** : subset of manga for 18-30 years old male readers. Usually it emphasized on storyline and character development and sometimes had lack of action. Example : Chobits, Black Lagoon. It was different from shounen manga especially a comedy one.

**Shounen manga** : Manga for male readers age 10 and up. Usually had a lot of action with the male protagonist and attractive heroine as fan service.

**Shoujo manga** : Manga for female readers age 10-18. Usually dealing with romance, relationships, and emotions.

* * *

**And that's that! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring with too many explanation and all... But, I'm going to need your input to improve this. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Finally... I managed to write this chapter... Beside my busy schedule with college and my own novel writing, I managed to finish this chapter. I don't know when I able to finish the next chapter since I have to write my novel before September, and I still at page 10... too far from my 150 pages target... and also my finals come near... ugh... i hate my life.**

**Thanks for all that have reviewing and favorited and followed this story! And also for the silent readers out there! Sorry for grammatical error.. I really haven't got much time to re-read this... :D**

**When you read this chapter, you might realize that I didn't write this based on Bakuman chronologically, well... *shrug***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya let them in warmly. He didn't show much facial expression like Kagami did, but he welcomed them warmly. He asked if they want to join him for a tea and both boys agreed the black haired man. He prepared the tea while Kuroko and Aomine sat in the lonely living room. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the room. Just necessity. But from the look of it, it was obvious that their parents were rich.

"So, you're Aomine and Kuroko, right?" asked Himuro as he came back with teas and cookies. "Taiga mentioned about you the last time you came."

Aomine was slightly blushing at the reminder of the last time he came here. He hoped that no one saw it. He was glad with his dark complexion; he could hide a small blush like that easily.

"So, why do you come here?" asked Himuro as he took a seat in front of them. Himuro looked older than his photo. No wonder though, since the picture was taken about… what? Ten years ago?

"Do you, by any chance, know the mangaka Momoshiro Satsuki? Her real name was Momoi Satsuki," asked Kuroko bluntly.

Tatsuya seemed surprise, though with his lack of expression, he could still guessed it. Himuro let out a smile as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I knew her."

"Actually, we read all your letters for her. We didn't mean to," said Aomine. "It ended so awkward… And I just really wanted to know if it's really you the guy that Satsuki loved."

"Who are you actually, Aomine-kun? What was your relation to her?" asked Himuro. Aomine and Satsuki had different last name, so they couldn't be sibling. But, came to think about it, he and Kagami also had different surname, and they were still brothers. Her neighbor, maybe? Wait, it sounded ridiculous.

"I'm her cousin," said Aomine.

Cousin.

"We wanted to become a mangaka, so when we were in her studio, we accidentally found your letters."

Himuro smiled. He remembered when Satsuki sent him a letter, telling him she had a new cousin and named Dai-chan or something. He never knew that this was the cousin she was talking about. Himuro was slightly embarrassed though, that he found out that his letters were read by this two boys in front of him.

"She was my classmate. She loved manga so much and her ambition was to become a famous mangaka. She always did everything with passion. No wonder she could get serialized at age 18 in Shounen JUMP. Two years after that, her manga became famous and she became a professional mangaka," said Himuro. "Once I confessed to her, and she rejected me. She told me that she would ask me out after her manga become an anime, but when it did, I had to go to America.

"It was silly I think, to throw away her love life in pursuit of manga. But I think, that was why I liked her in the first place. She never did anything half-heartedly. We promised that when the time comes, I'll marry her. But it's too late. When I went to America, I never corresponded with her anymore and when I got back to Japan, they only showed me the grave of Momoi family."

Neither Kuroko nor Aomine said anything as they heard the story came from Himuro's mouth. Their story was familiar, it was almost scary. Bad thing came up to Aomine's mind as the image of his failed dream hit him right on the face. What if the same thing happened to him? What if… If their manga became an anime… Kagami already found someone else? Aomine could not think that he would love anyone else as much as he loved Kagami. But what if…

All the 'what if's scenarios came through his mind as he tried to block it. For the first time in his life, he was afraid.

"Aomine-kun, are you okay?" Himuro asked.

"Huh? Yeah…" said Aomine.

"I watched her anime and read all 'Tales of Robo' manga along with Kagami. Kagami really likes it; he even has all of the manga, anime, posters, and action figures. He was wondering though why I watched it with him the other day. I really like it, especially the character Fuyutsuki Akane. She rejected the confession of her crush because she wanted to pursue her dreams. In the end, the boy was getting further away, but she never gave up. I think Satsuki wanted to tell me a message from this. At least I want to take the meaning as it is," Himuro said. "I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"When both of you came here the first time, I recognized that Taiga came back red faced before storming to his room. I know that boy enough to read what happened to him only from his expression, so tell me, which one of you guys going out with Taiga?" Himuro asked seriously.

"Him," Kuroko pointed at Aomine.

"It's you then?" asked Himuro.

"W-well… technically speaking we're not going out… I just…" suddenly Aomine felt threatened.

"Out of my house then," said Himuro calmly. "I don't care if you're Satuski's cousin or not but OUT. You can do nothing but hurt my younger brother. Leave. Now."

Before the situation got worse, Aomine and Kuroko stood up and bowed. They quickly got out of the house. They didn't know that Kagami had a hell of a brother with acute brother complex. Himuro's words were still playing in his head. Was it true? Was it really that all he could do was hurt Kagami?

He was afraid. For the first time in his life, Aomine felt insecure. It was really stupid. Being a mangaka just to marry Kagami… Why can't he just confess to him normally? Why didn't he just ask 'please go out with me' or something like that? Could Kagami wait for him? What if… what if Kagami was tired waiting for him? What if the same thing happened to him just like with Satsuki and Himuro?

Kuroko sensed the distress on Aomine. The quiet boy knew Himuro's words disturbed him. But Kuroko wasn't sure what to do.

"Aomine-kun, let's go to the studio," said Kuroko. "You don't have to worry about what happened. Don't think lightly on Kagami-kun's feelings for you."

Aomine nodded at Kuroko's words as they headed down to their studio.

* * *

Aomine was at the studio when suddenly Kuroko called. It was Sunday, and he decided he would use the time to practice some more. He finally got a hang of how to use the G-pen and now he need to perfect his technique. Kuroko didn't tag along this time. Aomine had given the boy a spare key of the studio so he could come whenever he likes. Kuroko was supposed to be at home right now, so Aomine was wondering why the stoic boy called.

"What's up, Tetsu?" he greeted.

"_Aomine-kun, can you come to my house now? I need to talk to you_," said Kuroko.

"Well, you can talk to me on the phone, you know," said Aomine.

"_I can't. You really have to come here. It's important_."

Aomine sighed as he grabbed his jacket, wallet and put his cell phone in his pocket, he went out of the studio to Kuroko's house while wondering what actually happened there. It wasn't like Kuroko couldn't go to the studio to talk, so Aomine thought there was more about it. Aomine stopped in front of a small apartment. He looked down at his phone, checking if this was the correct address. Kuroko's place would be in the number 211.

He found the correct place and knocked at the door. After awhile, Kuroko came and opened the door for him.

"Hello, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko. "Please come in."

"What do you want to talk about, Tetsu?" asked Aomine as he stepped in and took off his shoes. He looked down as he saw another two pairs of shoes that he knew didn't belong to Kuroko. Suddenly he got a bad feeling about this. Kuroko led him into his small living room and Aomine stopped at the sight he didn't expected to see.

"Hello, Aominecchi!"

Kise Ryouta was sat there and smiled brightly at Aomine. Beside him, there was another guy from school. The green-head with glasses, Midorima Shintarou. Midorima only glanced intently at Aomine who made him slightly uncomfortable. Aomine tried to ignore him as he pulled Kuroko's arm slightly away from the two guests.

"What the hell are you thinking, Tetsu, bringing them here?!" Aomine whispered at Kuroko.

"I didn't bring them here. They came voluntarily," said Kuroko calmly. "They both came and asked me for a date. First one was Midorima-kun before Kise-kun came after him. After that the two of them fight and now, they wanted me to explain why I date both of them at the same time."

"Wait, you dated Midorima?" asked Aomine.

"No. I only shook hands with him, once. It seemed like he had a different interpretation of that handshake."

"You really are messed up, Tetsu," said Aomine.

He looked at the angry Midorima and pouting Kise. Apparently, they realized that Aomine and Kuroko were talking about them, and they didn't seem very happy about it. Aomine gulped as he could see Midorima was already at his limit.

"What are you whispering about?" Midorima said as he closed the book that he read awhile ago.

"Nothing," said Kuroko bluntly.

"Well, I don't have time for this. Do you hate me, Kuroko?" asked Midorima.

"I wouldn't use the word 'hate', but…"

"Then you like me?"

"If I have to choose between the two then yes, I like Midorima-kun," Aomine was surprised at Kuroko's blunt answer. This guy really never thought about what he said.

"Kurokocchi! How dare you cheating right in front of me! We're dating, right?" Kise said. "You told me that you wanted to talk to me…"

This was getting weird, and Aomine had no idea how to stop this. Kise was crying as he rambling about Kuroko's confession at him. Midorima calmly tried to convince Kuroko that their handshake was the professional way of saying 'please go out with me' since there was no way Midorima would want to touch someone if he didn't like them. Aomine could only facepalmed as suddenly, Kuroko stood up.

"Enough, you two. I won't date anyone right now. I will dedicate my life for manga, and that's it. I will become a famous mangaka with Aomine-kun, so I won't have time for date," he said finally.

"Then I'll support Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled happily.

Midorima sighed as he put his book inside his bag. He looked at Kuroko and sighed.

"I don't agree. Being a mangaka is ridiculous. Next thing you know, you will regret your decision, and it's too late to start all over again. You better stop now," Midorima said calmly. He waited for Kuroko's answer. Midorima knew that Kuroko wasn't stupid, hell, even he respected him! When Kuroko decided he wanted to become a mangaka, Midorima didn't agree at all. How could he throw away his future just to pursue his childish dream to become a mangaka?

"I don't think I'll regret it, Midorima-kun," said Kuroko softly. "If I fail, I won't regret it, and when the time comes, you can laugh at me."

Midorima couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked to the door.

"How can I laugh at you?" he whispered. Midorima left after that, as Kuroko, Kise and Aomine could only looked at him. Neither said anything. Kuroko turned around at Kise who was now smiling at him happily.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi! I will support your dream of becoming a mangaka!" said Kise.

"Wait, Kise-kun," said Kuroko. "Actually, I never confessed to you either."

Kise looked at Aomine with questioning look on his face. Did Kuroko just said he never actually confessed to him? He clearly said he wanted to talk to him, but…

"I only told you that so I can ask you about Kagami-kun."

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. Did this mean? Did Kuroko actually liked Kagami? He only used Kise so he could know more about Kagami? Kise could feel the hot tears in his eyes, but Kuroko's next words surprised him.

"Because Aomine-kun likes Kagami-kun."

* * *

**A/N : There's it! Please review...**


End file.
